


Trying Something New

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd heard about this from a friend of hers, and Draco had thought that they were crazy. But Ginny was curious, and he was willing to try just about anything with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

"You sure you want to try this?" Ginny asked softly, fingers sliding across Draco's skin. "We don't have to. I wouldn't think any less of you."

"I said I would try," Draco replied, lying face down on the bed. Her touch was maddening, avoiding everything sensitive he wanted her to touch. Back and forth her fingers ran, across his skin and lighting a fire in his veins. He tried to keep himself still as she had asked, but it was so hard to do. He wanted to move, he wanted to speed things up, he wanted _more._

Of course, she wasn't giving it. She was kneeling between his spread legs, her touch feather light. He wasn't pinned to the bed by anything but his own willpower, and he thought about letting go. He thought about turning over, of pulling her beneath him and fucking her hard, never mind this game they were trying tonight. But he had promised to do whatever she wanted tonight. He had knelt in front of her, eyes shining in the face of that slow, sensuous smile she had given him, and he had known he would promise her anything she wanted. It was like seeing her for the first time, feeling himself fall under her spell all over again. It was that smile that promised him more, if only he would be good. It was the smile that helped him fall in love with her, with the life she had held out for him like a prized gift.

And oh, it had truly been a gift. He hadn't realized it at the time, but he was infinitely grateful to her for helping him find a home.

Finally, finally, her fingers found him. He was pressed against the bed, hard and thick and waiting for her touch. Wordless magic pushed a pillow beneath his hips, lifting him toward her hands. They were slicked, making it easier for her to slide inside him. She taunted him, one slim finger moving slowly against tight muscle. Ginny pressed her lips to the rise of his ass, feeling him shudder and shiver beneath her lips.

"You have to be good for me, Draco," she purred. "If you're good, you get to come."

"Merlin, yes," he breathed, eyes squeezed shut as she slid her finger further in.

She'd heard about this from a friend of hers, and Draco had thought that they were crazy. But Ginny was curious, and he was willing to try just about anything with her.

Maybe they weren't so crazy after all.

She moved slowly, so slowly, stroking his length with one hand as she wiggled her finger inside of him. His breath was rapid and shallow, the sensation much more pleasurable than he thought it would be. She moved too slowly, each touch too drawn out. He tried shifting his hips back toward her hand, trying to deepen the strokes. She clucked her tongue disapprovingly, and he could feel her smile against his skin. "I take it you like this after all."

"Ginny," he moaned softly. He pulled at the sheets in his fists desperately. "Ginny..."

She slid a second slicked finger into him, keeping the same slow rhythm. Draco let out a keening noise, bringing a fist to his mouth. "No, Draco," she said softly, running her tongue along the skin of his lower back. "Let me hear you."

He moaned and writhed beneath her hand, pushing back at intervals to try to get her to speed up. When she finally did, he was nearly howling with need, shivering at every touch. He came across the sheets, his body slack as he collapsed into the bed.

"I take it you liked that," Ginny said with a laugh. Casting wandless cleaning charms, she crawled up beside him. "Nice thing to try, hm?"

Draco laughed shakily. "Never thought I would, but yeah." He turned over and pulled her on top of him. "But you didn't come yet."

"You do realize my mother will watch the kids overnight?" Ginny asked, eyebrow arched. Draco merely blinked in surprise. "I might've mentioned that we had plans for our anniversary, and she was more than happy to help us out."

Draco grinned and ran his fingers through her hair. "So I get to play with you, now?"

"Mum will bring them back after lunch tomorrow. Think it's enough time?"

"It's a start," he whispered, pulling her down for a kiss.


End file.
